Mammography is an important application of medical imaging. In a mammography procedure of today the patient is standing up and her breast is put between two compression plates, which compresses the breast that is being imaged. An X-ray source is activated and an X-ray detector captures a 2D image of the breast. The compression of the breast is most uncomfortable to the patient.
Further, it is important that the image quality is high, since breast cancer can, for example, be missed by being obscured by radiographically dense, fibrograndular breast tissue. For example, it is important that the patient does not move during the imaging procedure since movements could adversely affect the image quality.